1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable communication terminals, such as cellular phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), Hand-Held Phones (HHPs), communication devices, and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a double sliding-type portable communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, “portable terminals” are devices by which a user can wirelessly communicate with another user or a service provider through a mobile communication base station. Users can use voice communication services, send short messages, conduct mobile banking, watch TV, and use various kinds of service content, such as on-line games, video on demand (VOD), and the like, through the portable terminal.
Conventional portable terminals may be classified into various types according to their appearance, such as bar-type portable terminals, flip-type portable terminals, and folder-type portable terminals. A bar-type portable terminal has a single housing shaped like a bar, on which a communication circuit and input/output units such as a transmitter and a receiver are mounted. A flip-type portable terminal has a flip panel which is pivotally mounted to a bar-shaped housing. A folder-type portable terminal has a pair of housings rotatably coupled to each other to open and close, on which input and output units are disposed. Recently, sliding-type portable terminals have appeared and satisfied users various needs and tastes along with the folder-type portable terminals, so as to improve the portability of the terminal and the convenience for user.
Initially, mobile communication services using such portable terminals were limited to voice communication, short message sending, and the like. Now, mobile communication services have expanded to include transmission of game files, music files, and moving picture files, on-line games, and multi-media services.
As the functions of portable terminals and the content of mobile communication services have diversified, the designs of the portable terminal have also diversified. For instance, input and output units have been added to the portable terminal to conveniently use the variety of functions of the portable terminal.
A conventional sliding-type portable communication terminal has a structure in which one of two housings slides on the other while continuously facing the other. Since two housings are used, the total thickness of the portable terminal is increased. This runs counter to consumers desires for slim portable communication terminals.
To address the above-mentioned problem, Korean Patent No. 616197, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a detailed configuration of a double sliding-type portable communication terminal.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the double sliding-type portable communication terminal 10 includes a body housing 20 and a sliding housing 30 coupled to the body housing 20 so as to slide on the body housing 20 in a first direction and a second direction substantially perpendicular to the first direction. The sliding module 40 of the double sliding-type portable communication terminal includes a base member 41 coupled to the body housing 20, a first sliding member 42 disposed on the base member 41 to enable the sliding housing 30 to slide on the body housing 20 in the first direction, and a second sliding member 43 disposed on the first sliding member 42 and coupled to the sliding housing 30 to enable the sliding housing 30 to slide on the body housing 20 in the second direction.
The sliding housing 30 includes upper and lower housings 31 and 32.
Since the base member 41 of the sliding module 40 of the conventional double sliding-type portable communication terminal 10 is coupled to the body housing 20, and the second sliding member is coupled to the sliding housing, the thickness of the sliding module increases. This causes an increase in the thickness of the portable terminal. This runs counter to consumers desires for slim portable terminals.